The present invention relates to a novel aircraft traffic pattern computer for aiding a pilot during aircraft maneuvers requiring specific course headings.
Piloting an aircraft demands exacting coordination between hand and foot, and the senses, particularly the sense of sight. During steady flight operations the pilot may easily read a map or use other means of obtaining the position, course, and heading of the aircraft. However, during the most exacting maneuvers such as takeoff, landing, confinement within a holding pattern and the like, the pilot is hard pressed to quickly calculate the values for course headings with great exactitude.
There have been devices in the form of computers which are able to calculate to air speed, duration of flight, and the effective wind on air speed and course of the aircraft. Certain devices have been provided which visually indicate holding patterns in relation to a pivot point. In this regard, the "Holding Pattern Computer" manufactured by Jeppesen and Co., Denver, Colo. is an example of such a device.
There is a need for a air traffic pattern computer which may be quickly set and easily interpreted for the purposes of providing information concerning flight patterns of an aircraft.